A giant in a land of monsters
by Skullcrusher1234
Summary: After waking up in the void of space He decided then that he was dreaming but after getting congratulated by a white letter IN said space he decided he was definitely in a coma but THEN after waking up in a strange land with said white letter asking for him to choose what race he wants to be...he decided then and there that he knew one thing THAT HE'S ROYALY FUCKED.


**/Congratulation you have been chosen among millions across the world to wield the power of the gamer, your goal as a gamer is to become stronger then any living being in your vacinity or universe... and if you become strong enough you have the pottential to leave the universe your currently in through your own means or somebody elses or choose to go on to the next stage of the gamer playthrough through/**

"!?"

**/please select the universe you wish to be born in the next 30 seconds or it will be auto selected for you/**

**Marvel**

**DC**

**DBS **

**Seven deadly sins**

**Rosario+vampire**

**Castlevania **

**Justice league**

**Doom **

**Halo**

**percy jackson sea of monsters**

**Naruto**

**Devil may cry**

**/other universes may be unlocked through certain quest reuirements/**

"ok first what the fuck and second where in the litteral HELL EVEN AM I" He yelled looking around seeing only the void of space and when he looked down he saw EARTH!?.

"WHAT THE HELL how am I even alive I should be choking to death" he yelled with a confused and yet frightened expression, after a few seconds of yelling at absolutly nobody at the impossibility of floating in space with glowing white letters written on empty space with seemingly no solid matter in place for it to even exist, he finally calmed down enough to come to the conclusion that he was dreaming.

And like in any dream he decided to do what ever the fuck he wanted which was to randomly click on one of the white glowing bars under one of the options just to see what his fucked up brain would come up with and who knows maybe it would be fun to dream about having the gamer power and becoming an invincable god among men and beating the shit out of random people.

**/finalizing Choice/**

**/Creating character custimization/**

**/waiting for server approval/**

**/Congratulations you have chosen the 'seven deadly sin' universe to begin your cooperation with the gaming power before you leave to the character custimization menu please remember to have a good time and to live your life in this universe to its fullest with no regrets whether its in the line of good or evil and remember... no matter how much bigger or stronger you get there will always be someone bigger and better then you and that your Job is to become that very person or die trying/**

**-From the developer to you-**

"OK sorta creepy at the end there dream but eh I'm pretty fucked up in real life so it sorta makes sense I guess on to the next phase of the dream show me what you got brain" and after this he felt his body start to shake and vibrate starting at his legs and ending at his chest and when he looked down he saw his body was starting to disappear into white light.

"oh you've gotta be kidding me"

"goodbye cruel world or should I say dream" he said with a thoughtful expression closing his eyes right before his head completely disappeared.

* * *

After feeling the rest of his body disappear he thought that he had died in real life and was going to heaven, but apparently he was wrong because when he opened his eyes he saw an absolutely beautiful grass filled landscape with mountains as pure green as the grass on which it stood as far as the eye could see and when he looked at the landscape more closely he thought this could only be drawn by an anime artist because of how detailed and beautiful it was.

Come to think of it the white letters did say something about seven deadly sins but he just thought he broke every single one of those sins and was going to purgatory or heaven to be judged by god or satan…. ok so wait am I being reincarnated into the seven deadly sin universe the universe with fuckin demons angels and giants in it walking around like they're supposed to exist oh fucking hell yes.

**/Welcome gamer to the seven deadly sin universe choose your race and racial skills to decide your fate/**

* * *

**-Human**

**-humanoid demon**

**-angel **

**-white demon**

**-red demon**

**-Giant**

**-Monsterous squid**

**-dragon**

* * *

hmmm I want to be something that can grow extremely powerful, and at the same time not be a glass canon even if I was born extremely weak, yet at the same time be bigger then any human cause lets be honest humans SUCK, we have no claws or fangs to speak of we aren't very physically strong and we're relatively slow when compared to most animals and I'm going into a universe that has animals that are double the size of their normal counterparts so being human is a HUGE no no.

And I know that humans in this universe have magic, but seriously most human characters in the anime get utterly trashed and the only human who's ever actually killed a demon Is escanor and he got his power from an angel so most of the powerful beings in this universe are the angels and the demons.

But...at the same time I don't want to be a slave to a spiteful demon king or be an insane angel who seems more demon like then an angel when you look at it ONE of them had 3 heads and if you ask me that seems more demon like then the actual demons in the anime cause at least none of them had three heads.

demon and angel are a HUGE nope sorry no mutated sperm cells fusing together with me and making me have two other heads it would just be extremely akward in bed with a women.

So that leaves only the last three race's Giant and monsterous squid and dragon...(I'm sure you guys are smart enough to realise why I didn't choose monsterous Squid or dragon)

"welp giant it is then" after touching the white box with the words Giant above it he Immediately felt a sudden change in his body as he felt his bones slowly desolve into mush under his skin and his entire body shrink and fold in on itself and just when he thought the agony wouldn't end he fell unconscious with a yell of agony only for it to be as silent as a whistle in the black void he found himself in again.


End file.
